


everything I ask for

by EloarDragoon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers for MAG 140 "The Movement of the Heavens", please add julia to jon's squad of murderous women, posting this now so i can get properly jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloarDragoon/pseuds/EloarDragoon
Summary: "There's nobodyelse, Jon!""Iknowthat, but maybe," he suddenly stopped, his hand rubbing his forehead as he stared into the distance. "Actually… I think there is."





	everything I ask for

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’ve started listening to this podcast less than a month ago and am now completely consumed by it to the point of having a burning desire for this particular team up.
> 
> And yes, the title is from the iconic [Inigo Motoya speech](https://youtu.be/kRAI9_MkmBM)

"This is the best chance we're going to get. And I can't do it alone."

"I just don't think it should be just the two-"

"There's nobody _else_ , Jon!"

"I _know_ that, but maybe," he suddenly stopped, his hand rubbing his forehead as he stared into the distance. "Actually… I think there is."

* * *

“Oh that’s just disgusting,” Julia said as she got out of the bathroom in the room they had rented. Trevor had made his usual complaints about wasting money on “unnecessary luxuries” when she parked the car at a cheap motel, but the emerging summer heat was starting to get to her and she couldn’t handle another day in the car without taking a shower. Trevor, on the other hand, saw no trouble in dropping on his bed, dirty clothes and all.

“What? You wanted the bed, I’m using the bed!” He grumbled with his usual disdain for any sort of creature comforts, but Julia could see that he was about ready to nod off.

“I meant _after_ a shower, old man.”

“Eh, I had one of those a few days ago.”

“More like a few weeks ago,” she joked, scrunching her nose in mock offense. “Come on, I even left you some hot water. Go wash up before I have to kill you because those worm things decided to make a home of _you_.”

“Alright, alright, no need to bring up the damn worms,” She laughed as he made his way to the bathroom then went to sit on her own bed. It was early in the evening still, but they _had_ paid for the room so she might as well enjoy it.

The truth was she doubted she'd be getting much sleep tonight, she might blame the car and the heat as much as she wanted, but the simple fact of it was she was restless. They both were. They hadn't… _found_ anything in a while, and Julia was starting to feel the hunger for it, the kind that wondered if there really were any humans left anymore.

The dreams weren't helping either.

Her head had just hit the pillow when the phone on the bedside table began to ring. She frowned. There wasn't anyone who could be calling them, unless the receptionist decided she didn't want the cash payment after all. Julia almost ignored it, comfortable in her belief that it was either a mistake or a headache, but… well.

"Hello?"

"Phone call for you." Came the pissed off voice of the receptionist.

"Excuse me?"

There was an explosive sigh from the receptionist. “Call. For you. Says it’s about your parents, if you don’t want-”

“I’ll take it,” Julia said, as if her world hadn’t tilted on its axis with those words. How did they know where she was, or about her parents. Her heart was hammering in her chest at the prospect of danger. She relished it. “Be right there.”

She could hear the sound of the shower running from the bathroom, but she didn’t even entertain the thought of calling Trevor. The woman didn’t sound afraid, just pissed, there were things out there that could control that, but not ones that would know to mention her parents. She hid her knife and gun in her jacket and went out of the room.

The reception was empty when she arrived, only the receptionist behind her desk, glaring at Julia like she was a particularly gross bug. Whatever, she was the one who accepted the money to line her own pockets, she could deal with her own hang-ups. Julia scanned the room again before making it to the phone, putting her back to the wall so she could see if anything tried to jump her.

“Julia,” came the voice, before she could even ask who it was. All her apprehension immediately turned into anger.

"You've got a lot of nerve, calling me." There was a small disbelieving huff of breath from the receiver and just like that Julia wanted nothing more than to reach into the phone and squeeze the very last breath out of the man's throat. "What? You got tired of skulking around our dreams?"

"Yes, well. It's not like I can control those." She could hear the faint sound of rustling fabric, as if Sims was unsure of his footing, the sort of move a prey did when it didn't know whether it should run. She grinned. "I called to ask for your help."

She laughed, hard and loud before she could stop herself. The motel receptionist was still glaring at her, but Julia ignored her easily enough. "You ruin my book and think you can ask for my help?"

"Your _book-_ " There was a surprising undercurrent of anger in his voice, something she didn’t expect of the skittish man she’d abducted almost a year ago. "You were the who said the dead should stay dead, well that's what I did."

"The page is gone then?"

"Yes."

"Mm," she didn't know whether she believed that or not. The man was so desperate for information it was hard to imagine him destroying it. "Still can't see how you'd think I'd help you, especially after saying this is about my _parents_ -”

“It _is_ about your parents,” he interrupted her, “or, well, it’s about Maxwell Rayner.”

She froze, anything she could say to that was stuck on her throat. It was as if the entire world was cut off from her, like she was back under that dark, still water from eight years ago, her lungs squeezed in a vice and her heartbeat distant and muted. On the phone, Sims was prattling on about Rayner, explaining who he was like she could ever forget it, like that visitor’s list wasn’t seared on her mind, Rayner’s name the last one before her father died, before he was killed. 

“You said he was dead,” she whispered, feeling unbalanced, like she was on the verge of being attacked. She looked around the room wildly, trying to find the source of the feeling while the receptionist kept making noises of increased displeasure at her, but Julia could hardly remember she was even in the room.

“Turns out he’s harder to kill than we previously thought,” his voice sounded like he was trying to sound wry, but it fell flat.

“You want me to do it,” she gasped out, heartbeat thundering on her ears. Her hands were tingling with pinpricks, itching to catch, to _tear_ something. No, not something. _Rayner_. Her blood was rushing through her body, burning with the same hatred born out of seeing that same fucking closed eyelid again. “You want to use me like they used my father.”

Sims sighed, not denying it then, “I don’t think anyone else would be able to do it.” He admitted in a soft voice, like he was confessing a personal failure.

“Where,” she demanded. “ _When_.” 

“Ny Ålesund,” he said easily enough, not that it meant anything to her. “On the 21st, the-”

“Summer solstice,” she huffed a small laugh, “appropriate.”

The weight on her chest vanished, allowing her to take a deep, slow breath. Her ears were still buzzing from how hard she had been clenching her jaw, but even that was fading away. 

“You gonna leave the getting there to me?”

“There’s a ship leaving for Southampton from Charleston tomorrow, _La Traviata_ ,” he said, as if he didn’t even have to think about it. “It should be easy enough to get into.”

“Thought I told you I didn’t want to be stuck on a boat,” she said, even if she did trust him on the information. Somehow.

“Yes, but this isn’t about returning to England, is it?”

“No,” she agreed, licking her lips as they stretched over her teeth, “it isn’t.”

“See you in two weeks, Julia.” She hummed in agreement and that was dismissal enough for Sims to hang up the phone. She returned the receiver to its hook and smiled at the receptionist in mock gratitude. Whatever the woman saw on her face was enough to silence any complaints she might have.

She began the walk back to the room, laughter about to burst out from her. All the restless energy she felt dissipated like morning mist, leaving in its stead a giddy sort of relief she hadn’t felt in ages. She felt centered, certain that this hunt would end with a knife deep through her prey’s throat.

Pity they wouldn’t sleep on a bed after all, but… well.

They had a boat to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! La traviata is indeed a real ship! Fun fact 2! Charleston, SC to Southampton, UK is indeed a real route!
> 
> Dedicated to all my discord friends to whom i’ve been screaming about this for the last three days  
> "two weeks!! theyre going to leave in two weeks!! it takes two weeks from the us to the uk by boat!!! coincidence????” actual in real life footage of said screaming


End file.
